Prodigal Lover
by Dream-chan
Summary: (Formerly known as "The Grass Isn't Greener")- Being a worldwide sensation is not all that it's cracked up to be, especially when you sacrificed the love of your life. Shounen-ai/Yaoi) YAMASUKE!!! I'm reposting this because I just couldn't let the idea go
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:

After taking this story down and reading it, I began to realize something...IT SUCKED! So I decided that it needed a little 'sprucing up'and here is the end result! Hope it's worth it!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue.  Digimon is not mine. So NA NA BOO BOO Stick your head in....well you should be able to figure it out.  ^_~

Ages are:

Jyou-26

Tai/Matt/Sora-25

Koushiro/Mimi-24

Ken/Miyako-23

Daisuke/Takeru/Hikari-22

Iori-20

Prodigal Lover

by Dream-chan

Rating: R (lotsa swearing and other not so appropriate stuff)

Editor: me, myself, and I 

Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com        

Prologue

Twisting a cap off a water bottle, I start to gulp, trying to relieve my parched throat. Another night. Another city. Another successful concert.

Taking a glance in my vanity mirror, all I think is one thing.

It sucks to be me.

After playing before the biggest crowd ever in my life, all I can feel is indifference.  All the hard work and sacrifices I've made have been to achieve this goal, but there is one problem with all this.

No one to share it with.

Sure, I have my band mates, but I need someone who can share my success with me, instead of this constant loneliness I feel no matter who is around.  Granted, we have the groupies and the other 'baggage' that comes with being part of a rock-band, but they only know the stage persona Matt...not Yamato.

Funny thing about it is, fame and recognition was all I always wanted in my life.  Now that I have he fans, the parties, the stardom, and it still isn't enough for me. Call me a spoiled little rockstar, but that is truth.

Yet, I can remember a time in my life when I had everything I wanted, but was too stupid to know.

Flashback

Silky lips against mine moved in a familiar, sensual dance.  Getting lost in the sensation, I tightened my hold on the man in my arms, wanting to hold him close to me; breathing the scent of the Nautica cologne I got him for his birthday last month. The answering moan almost made me forget my reason for coming here.  Almost.  I know that this was utterly and totally selfish on my part, but I wanted this. Just one more time...before I had to let it all go.  

I'm a prick and probably a few other things once this night is through.

Pushing the warm body gently away from me, I stand up, hoping to make this as painless and quick as possible.

"Umm...Dai-chan, I have to tell you something," I began, steeling myself against his kawaii expectant face. Before I could continue, he started to apologize...another one of his endearing qualities.

"Was it the stir fry?  I know that it's not as good as yours, but-" he rambled, obviously feeling as if that was the worst possible thing he could ever do.

"No no...dinner was fine." I reassured him, knowing that what I was about to say would make him feel worse.

"Alright then, what is it?" he asks, tilting his head in that adorable way of his.

Taking a deep breath, I will myself to be strong...for the both of us.  "I just think that we should separate for awhile, you know? I mean, I'll be touring and you'll be here.  It just wouldn't be fair to keep you in a relationship..." I began, before I was cut off of my carefully prepared speech.

Whatever reaction I was expecting, I have to say that Dai certainly surprised me. There was no screaming, throwing of things, or punches thrown.  Instead, what I got was a boyfriend with a serious case of the giggles.

"You are so funny Yama-chan, but lemme tell you that your humor sucks! Now tell me what you really wanted to talk about," he asks, still holding on to his sides.

Grabbing his chin, I make him look at me, trying to convey with my eyes that this was no laughing matter. Gradually I could begin to see the effects of what I just said to him. His smiles and laughter  disappeared to be replaced with a look of shock, and anger.  

Very fierce anger.

With a growl, he gets up from the couch and starts pacing. "That is a bunch of BULLSHIT and you know it! Why are you doing this now? There's someone else, isn't there?" the young man before me fired back, heat beginning to radiate from his lithe form. Abruptly turning, he strode to the balcony doors, trying to put as much distance as he could between us.

Trying to ignore the daggers in his gaze, I made my way over to him and gathered him close to me. With a low growl, he struggled out of embrace, leaving me to let my arms hang uselessly. I watched as he stalked over to the kitchen, watching the storm that raged across Odaiba.

I continued to look at him, as he hunched over the counter, hands gripping the surface, knuckles whitening.  

"Dai-chan, this is for the best.  I'll be on the road with the band for a year and you know the craziness that happens, ne?  I just don't want to be put in a 'comprising' situation and you having to pay the price. Besides all that, it's unfair of me to ask you to wait for me.  That is why I am letting you go...." I told him in all seriousness, leaving the 'other' reason out of it.

"A YEAR?!?! A FUCKING YEAR?!?!? When were you going to tell me this? Over the phone after your first gig?" the disgust evident in his voice. 

"I'm telling you now..." I said quitely, trying to placate him.

I should have known that was a stupid move.

"Thanks for small favors!" he says sarcastically, banging his fist on the countertop so hard, I winced. His hand will probably be bruised now.  Another thing to blame me for.

"Daisuke, I'm trying to do what's right. You're not the only one that is being hurt here. Can't you see that this is the best way?" I snap back, my temper flaring a bit.

"No! You say I mean everything to you and all of the sudden you want to let me go. What's changed, huh?  You promised me...you said..." he muttered heatedly, too angry to put together a complete sentence.

With a sigh, I took a step closer and tried once again to explain myself. "I know I did, but you have to understand...this will be better in the long run. I'm trying to keep that promise, can't you see that?"

"For you or me?" he snapped back, turning his red-hot gaze on me.

Not being able to withstand such scrutiny, I bowed my head and replied quietly, "For both of us..."

"Whatever. For all I know, you never gave a flying shit about me. Matter of fact, I know you didn't, because if you did you wouldn't be breaking up with me for some flimsy excuse like this!" he yelled back, the fury evident in his mobile features.

Feeling like the lowest piece of scum on the Earth, I could only defend myself with what I thought was truth. "You KNOW that isn't true. I care for you so much; can't you see that is why I'm doing this?  It's not like I want to go, but I have to. Like I said before, I'm doing what I think is right...I don't want to hurt you."  

Anymore than I already have, I added silently not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

"Since when have you done anything that you didn't want to do Mr. Rebel without a Clue? Besides, what do you think that you are doing right now, if not hurting me?"

"Will you stop twisting my words around? You know what I mean..." I answer, frustrated that he just won't accept my decision in this.

"I sure do, and you want to know what I have to say about that?  Fuck it! I'm tired of always having to accommodate and please you!  What about me for once? Huh?"

"Listen Dai-ch-"

"Don't even say it, not now." 

"C'mon Dai...you don't mean that..." 

"Like hell I do! Now GET OUT! We're not together anymore.  That's what you want, right?  Look, just go okay?" he said wearily, sitting on the old armchair that I helped pick out at a flea market.

"Listen...can we still be try to be friends?" I asked, knowing it was a long shot, but I still wanted to have a bond with him.

Did I mention what a selfish prick I was?

"What the HELL planet do you come from?  You are breaking up with me and then have the gall to ask me to be friends?!??!?  I know that you can be mean, but I never knew what a cold-hearted bastard you could be," Daisuke spat out, giving me a look of utter disgust before turning his face in the opposite direction.  "Now, get out Ishida-san." he ordered me in a voice that I never heard from him.  

"Please..." I say, not wanting to give up. 

"I said get the FUCK OUT!  NOW!" he roared, jumping up out of the chair so fast he made me back up a few steps.

"Fine.  If that is the way you want things..." I said, not really wanting to leave him like this.  When Daisuke gets angry, he can be destructive. I've had first hand experience.

"I do." he answered, the frost in his voice causing shivers to go down my spine.

"Daisuke," I pleaded, not wanting it to end like this. I just had to find a way to keep him in my life somehow.

Turning a tear-streaked face to mine, he pinned me with gaze that ripped at my soul. Hurt, pain, and acceptance swimming in the chocolate depths. 

"Please...just leave." was all he could get out, fighting not to breakdown completely in front of me.  A few seconds later, a slamming door could be heard, shaking the apartment walls with its vibrations.

With one last longing look down the shadowed hallway, I take that as my cue to leave. Pulling on my shoes, I shrug into my leather jacket, and quietly make my way out of the Motomiya/Yagami residence, pulling my collar up against the cool wind that had blew through the streets of Odaiba.  

Yeah, that's right. Yagami Taichi, a player on the same amateur soccer team that Dai plays for.  When I first met him, I was shocked at the uncanny resemblance that he held to Dai.  Hell, the saying 'two peas in a pod' fit them to a tee.  Besides outward appearances, their personalities seem to meld so well, that it was no wonder they had decided to room together. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that they were brothers.  Funny thing is, Taichi's sister, Hikari is almost a complete opposite of her brother, being somewhat sedate in manner.  Sometimes, I think Tai should have been a Motomiya.  He would have fit right in with Dai and his slightly unbalanced sister, Jun.

Damn! That's another thing that I'm going deal with. Although they act as if they hate each other, Daisuke and Jun are very loyal. I still remember the little speech she gave me when me and Daisuke started dating, which even now gave me shivers just thinking about it.

Speaking of which, I need to put the pedal to the metal.Tai and Jun will have my head for this, seeing how he thinks of Daisuke as being his younger brother and all, while Jun is as overprotective as a mother cobra.

You've really done it this time Ishida! You are going to get a serious ass kicking when you get back...

Hunching my shoulders against the night chill, I began to think about the words Dai screamed at me.  In a way, he's right. I am a cold-hearted bastard, but I couldn't take it anymore.  I had to make a choice, to either hurt him now, or hurt him later.  I never thought that it would come down to this. Sure, I've been on tour before, but never for this long and temptation could be a strict mistress. 

I did the right thing.  I know I did. Now all I have to do is convince myself.

I don't know how I even made it to the hotel where the bus was waiting, but I was extremely grateful.  Shaking myself to get rid of excess moisture, I stepped into the heated air of the bus, and slumped down in the first available chair I could find.

Not five minutes later, I hear a mischievous voice pipe up, "Hey what's up man?  You look like shit that's been ran over twice," Yoshi,keyboardist, pointed out tad too cheerfully for my taste

Maybe because that's how I feel.  Bastard.

"Fuck Off." I reply hotly, not having the patience to deal with my band mates right now. Don't get me wrong, they're a great bunch, but sometimes...

Flipping me off, he yelled to the others, "Hey guys watch it. It seems that Yama is in one of his 'moods' again."

"Like that's anything new...." someone replied, as if it was a normal routine.

Leaning back into the plush seat of the tour bus, I stared to the ceiling, not wanting to close my eyes in fear of being haunted by the image of sun kissed skin, burgundy hair, and cinnamon eyes.  

I know that a part of me will always love Dai, but I what I feel for him is not enough.  I mean, if you love someone, aren't you willing to sacrifice for the other's happiness?  Is it right to have lustful thoughts about others when your in a relationship. 

No, and for once in my sorry life I'm going to do things the right way.

He deserves someone that will give their all to him.

Unfortunately, I'm just not cut out for the job.  

End Flashback

That was three years ago and still that memory haunts me. It was really bad in the beginning, which is why I am so thankful for my brother Takeru.  If it weren't for him, I would probably be more of a mess than I was.  

Hearing a knock at my door, I inwardly groan, wondering what overzealous 'fan' got past security this time or a reporter that wouldn't take no for an answer.

Might as well get this over with.

"Come in," I yell out, not even turning around to see to the person.

The door opened and then closed, steady footsteps coming closer, until I felt their presence right behind me.

Before I could look in the mirror to check out my late night visitor, I heard a voice still could melt my insides.  

"Long time, no see Ishida-san," they said, a hint of derision evident in the statement.

All I could do is sit there and hope that my brain wasn't playing tricks on me like it had in the past.  I blinked my eyes once, and then did it again to make sure the vision before me would not disappear.  This time, thank kami it didn't.

The person that had plagued both my dreams and my nightmares.

The now proclaimed soccer god and the person that still holds my heart.

Motomiya Daisuke

tbc....

Alright, alright.  It might not seem that much changed, but I think that it's better than the first attempt, ne?  Well readers, you can let me know by hitting that lovely button on the bottom and reviewing the fic! ^^

ja ne 


	2. Full Circle

Author's Notes:  
  
First let me say thanx to the kind reviews that I have recieved so far for this story. It made writing this chapter even easier (seeing how I had it done already ^_~) Um, nothing really to say about this chapter except that Yama is going to learn that there have been major changes taking place. Question is, will he be able to handle it? By the way, just to let you know that this AU. So if you are waiting for some cute digimon to make an appearance...SORRY!  
  
  
  
WARNING: I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors in this, but since I have my editor backed up (sorry anna-chan!!), I had to do this myself. If you are interested in becoming a beat-reader for me, please don't hesitate to use the email address below. THANX!!! ^_~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Digimon. What you expected it to rhyme?  
  
Prodigal Lover  
  
by Dream-chan  
  
Rating: R  
  
Editor: Me, Myself, and I ^_^  
  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
"D-Daisuke?!??!" I stutter, my mind wiped clear in the onslaught of teh vision in front of me. When I had left him three years ago, he was just on the brink of adulthood. He was beautiful then, but that was nothing compared to the man that stood before me now. Broader shoulders, muscular compact build, exotic caramel skin, luxurious cinnamon hair, and eyes of the richest chocolate all wrapped up in appropriate concert attire: black tank and black leather pants.  
  
The posters I hoarded don't do him justice.  
  
"Surprise." he says in that honeyed tone of his, feelings of discomfort beginning to emerge. Exactly where, I don't want to think about.  
  
Noticing that he was still looking at me for an answer, I decided to be blunt. "What are you doing here? I mean after the way things stood between us before I left-" I began before he holds up a hand, interrupting me.  
  
"You should know that I'm not that petty, plus you have to admit that it has been a long time, ne?" he states logically, coming a bit closer. I swear I can almost smell him. Chocolate, musk and something that is uniquely Daisuke.  
  
"So, how have you been doing besides becoming the up and rising star of the J-League?" I asked stalling so that my heart will have time to recover from the shock it recieved moments ago.  
  
"I've been doing good. The endorsements keep coming in and it's looking like we are the favorites to take the championship this year...." he responds blithely, glancing over at some of the pictures that graced the dressing room walls.  
  
  
  
"Sounds good. So how is everyone else?" I asked, wanting to know more about his personal life. More to the point if he had someone in his life.  
  
  
  
" 'Nee-chan is doing good and is enjoying the married life. She made me the proud uncle about six months ago, but Jun complains that Taichi is already spoiling her rotten."  
  
Damn...I guess I have been away a long time! Jun's married with children and Yagami...where does he fit into all this?  
  
"What does Taichi have to do with it?" I asked quizzically. I don't remember them being that close. Then again, it has been a long time.  
  
"Oh yeah..." he smiled, looking like a kid trying to hold a big secret. "They're married..."  
  
Well, logic has never been my strong point.  
  
"Lemme get this straight. Your sister, Motomiya Jun and teammate Yagami Taichi are now husband and wife...and have a kid?" I said asked incredously, looking in his eyes to see that it was a joke or not. I bet the arguments are better than pay-per-view fights.  
  
"Don't act so surprised!" he laughs, gracing me with that smile that I miss so much. "Actually you're part of the reason that they are together."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well from what they told me, Tai was staying in for the night, when Jun came bursting through the door, distraught and looking for me. Needless to say, Taichi calmed her down enough to get her to tell him about the most recent breakup with some random loser she was dating. In order to cheer her up, Taichi suggested that they get sloppy drunk and indulge in their favorite passtime..."  
  
  
  
"Which is...." I prodded, curious as to what they could possibly have in common.  
  
"Devising ways of killing you." was his nonchalant reply, as if it was something everyone did.  
  
"Oh..." was I could think to say, not surprised in the least by his admission. I wouldn't have expected any less from them.  
  
"Anyway, they were tipsy and describing in great detail how they were going to hang you from Tokyo Tower, when Tai-kun blurted out that he liked her. Needless to say, things happened and two and a half years later, they are a family."  
  
  
  
"That's great." I say, still trying to take this information in. However, in the next few moments, I would hear something that would wipe Jun and Yagami's marriage out my mind.  
  
"Yamato, I didn't come here to talk about the past. I just wanted to see how you were doing and if we could perhaps forgive each other."  
  
"N-nani?" I asked, perplexed by his statement. How could he possibly be a fault for what happened between us. I was the one that was the coward.  
  
"By the look on your face and your reaction, I can see I owe you an explanation. You mind if I sit down?" he asks politely, already leaning into one of the numerous recliners in the dressing room. I was somewhat stunned by this display of manners, because in the past he simply did what he wanted. I wonder how many more changes I'll see tonight.  
  
"I just came to apologize about how I behaved. I'm not going to say that my anger was unjustified, but after having time to think about it, I realized that you were only doing what you thought was best...for both of us." he says, sincerity glowing in those cinnamon depths.  
  
  
  
"Daisuke-" I interrupted, knowing that this was wrong. This is not how it was supposed to be. I was the bastard in all this. I should be the one apologizing.  
  
"Please, let me finish." he murmurs, taking a deep breathe to continue. "I think that the reason I was so upset was I was not only losing a lover, but also a close friend.", he says, looking as if he revealed too much. Not waiting for a response he asks me, "So, how are things going with you?"  
  
  
  
Returning the favor from earlier, I begin to spin my tale. "Well, as you probably know, the band and I decided to take a little hiatus for awhile. This tour has really drained us and everyone agreed that it was time for a vacation..." I say, reciting from the press release our manager made up. There was no way I was going to tell him the real reason. Not yet.  
  
"Really? Aren't you gonna miss all the parties and groupies?" he said with his eyebrows raised a bit, letting me know that it was joke, but I could tell that there was a hint of truth to it.  
  
Groaning, I try to block out those memories of the last few years."That gets real tired real fast," Grabbing a water bottle off the vanity table, I nearly gulped the whole thing. Singing for almost three hours and then meeting the ex love of your life tends to make you thirsty.  
  
The silence stretched for a few moments, neither one of us at a loss of what to say.  
  
After a few more minutes, he stands up and brushes off some imaginary lint. "I guess that I just needed some closure is all. Jun thought I was crazy for coming down here, but this was something that I needed to do."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you did." I smile, getting up to hug the gorgeous man in front of me. "I missed you, and I am sorry for all the pain I put you through Dai." I have never spoken truer words than those.  
  
"I've missed you too, Yama-sama, and like I said forget about it", he replies using the nickname only he can get away with using. Pulling away, he looks up and I am cursing myself once again for letting something so precious go. I guess that is the price for being noble.  
  
Stupid morals.  
  
  
  
Coming back to the present, I can see that he has risen from the couch and started walking towards the door. It took all my willpower to stand still and not pull him to me. To stay with me.  
  
  
  
"Well, I have to get going and we can't have your fans waiting all night..." he says lightly, dropping a card on my table.  
  
"Call me sometime. Ja ne." he waves once more, before disappearing through the door.  
  
Hearing the small click, I slump back down in my chair, makeup removal forgotten. This was something that I was defintely not expecting to happen. I was content with the knowlede that he hated me, that I could admire from afar, but instead I am offered the hand of friendship...  
  
  
  
How can I be a friend when I still love him so much?  
  
  
  
Dammit Daisuke. Why can't you hate me?  
  
  
  
Jun  
  
  
  
Watching the fangirls that were still standing around the arena, I shake my head, memories surging to the surface of when I used to be one of those screaming bubbleheads.  
  
I can only pray that my daughter doesn't follow in my footsteps.  
  
Looking at my watch, I notice that a half-hour has passed since Daisuke went to see Yamato. I hope that he got in okay, but knowing him he probably used that puppy dog eyes expression he perfected in the womb. No, I'm not jealous...I just wish he wasn't so good at it.  
  
  
  
When he told me that he was going to see Yamato, I tried to talk him out of it. Even enlisted the help of my husband and sister-in-law, who were almost as close to 'Ke-chan as I was. No dice. So I figured the most I could do was be here for him during the emotional fallout, which I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of after dealing with the Amighty Prick Ishida.  
  
Hearing a knock on the door, I turn to see a familiar maroon-spiked head on the otherside of the window. Quickly unlocking the doors, I let him in, not even giving him a chance to sit down in the seat.  
  
  
  
"So, how did it go?" I prodded, wanting to get to details right way. Being that the restaurant was only a few minutes away, I wanted to get as much information as possible. Besides, I had a sisterly duty to know what was going on with my brother.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't the apocalyspe that you predicted." he said cheekily, while buckling in. "Matter of fact, I think that we may even be able to become friends again." he finishes, as he turns around to start playing with my daughter.  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. This was the same person that cursed Ishida Yamato to the deepest pits of Hell. The same person that smashed and ripped every photograph of the blonde rockstar he came across. The same person that cried for almost six months, looking dead to the world. To hear the sincerity in his voice was just baffling. It was at that moment I was filled with pride at the man my brother had become.  
  
"I have to admit...you have really grown up 'Ke-chan. I mean, I don't think that I would be able to ask for friendship from the person that-" I was going to say before he swiftly derailed that train of thought.  
  
"Don't start Jun..." he tells me in that adult tone he seems to have aquired over the years. He only uses it when he is serious.  
  
  
  
Can't he see that I just don't want him to get hurt?  
  
  
  
"It's not like we're getting back together or anything. I just think that it is time for me to let it all go. I mean, we were friends before everything that happened between us. Maybe that is all that we were meant to be. Besides, I have Aki-chan now."  
  
Oh how could I forget about Tamashiro Akira. Ebony hair, gray eyes, open personality, and sometimes a bore. Complete opposite of Ishida Yamato. I don't have nothing against the guy, it's just that I can't see him and Daisuke lasting...especially now with Yamato back in town.  
  
"So this 'reunion' had absolutely nothing to do with any lingering feelings you may have for a famous blonde bishounen?" I asked, once again hoping to get a little more information out of my information stingy brother.  
  
"Sometimes, you ask too many questions...." he sighs, turning his head to the passing scenery outside the passenger window.  
  
  
  
"Sometimes, you keep too much to yourself." I fire back, irritated that he was closing himself off to me. He can be so moody sometimes.  
  
"However, I'm willing to let this go for the time being, but before I do I just want to say one thing..." I relented, giving him credit for the ordeal he just went through, even if he acts unaffected by it all.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" he asks tiredly, an indication that his patience was about to wear out.  
  
  
  
"Please be careful..." I tell him in the utmost seriousness, giving him the patented Motomiya glare for good measure.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...."he mutters, before signaling for me to slow down. Stopping in front of a small Italian restaurant, he unbuckles his seat belt and opens the door. "This is my stop. Thanks for the ride."  
  
"No problem." I say, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "So will you be coming over for dinner tomorrow?" I swear, if he says something about that meatloaf....  
  
"Anything other than meatloaf..." he laughs, ducking out of the way to avoid the slap that was on a direct course to his head.  
  
"I told you the oven was broken," I huffed, turning to face forward. I should really be used to that by now.  
  
"Whatever," he smiles,as he leans over the seat to give my daughter a kiss. "Bye-bye Munchkin. Make sure your mama doesn't feed you any meatloaf..." he smile in response to the baby's giggles.  
  
"Baka...", I mutter trying to hide the smile that wanted to escape at his antics. Opening and closing the door, he gets out and started walking towards the brightly lit restaurant. Shifting gears, I pull away from the curb, wishing I had the forethought to get some takeout.  
  
As I continue to drive, I can't help but think about my little brother. It sometimes amazes me the transformation that he has gone through in these few short years. The first couple of months after his breakup with Ishida, he was a complete mess. I have never worried about my brother until then. Luckily, Taichi, Hikari and myself were able to pull him out the pit he had crawled into. However, out of all that heartache came one of the best things to happen to all of us.  
  
Matter of fact she was sitting in the back seat making spit bubbles at me.  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts quickly as I smelled something that I had become aquainted with in these past few months. Looking back once more, I can see the goofy smile on my Sachi-chan's face, as if she just pulled the greatest prank in the world. That is something that she definitely gets from her father and her uncle.  
  
Driving down the street, I smile evilly, already seeing Tai-chan's face when he receives the little 'surprise' that I have for him. That is his punishment for making me get up three times last night to feed Sachi-chan, while he played dead to the world. Oh, did I forget to mention that she inherited his appetite as well?  
  
"Well sweetie, let's get inside so Daddy can open his 'present' ..." I muttered, as we pull into the driveway of our home.  
  
Revenge is sweet...and it's even sweeter when it's someone you can't stand...like a certain teen idol. Personally, I feel that he got off entirely too easy. Just because Dai forgave him, doesn't mean I have.  
  
Not by a long shot.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc....  
  
  
  
I know that this chapter is not all that hot, but it was needed to set up some dynamics that I will introduce in the next chapter. Next time will be all from Dai's POV and we will get to find out more about Tamashiro Akira....  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's does an author's writer's block good!! *s*  
  
  
  
til next time.....ja ne minna 


End file.
